Can I Have Your Daughter, Please?
by reboctoria
Summary: —Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun tak berkutik di hadapan sang ayah mertua. [AU]


**Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor.

 **Character** : Sasuke U, Sakura H, Kizashi H.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, Humor Kripik, Kecepetan.

.

.

.

Di bukit yang penuh rerumputan itu, berdiri dua manusia yang sedang memandangi matahari muncul dari bilik timur dengan perlahan-lahan. Mereka saling memeluk pinggang satu sama lain. Semburat tipis di awan berwarna jingga merebak dengan perlahan. Malam telah berganti dengan ditandainya matahari bersinar.

Dua insan yang sedang menikmati indahnya pemandangan matahari yang sedang terbit itu tersenyum. Sang wanita berambut merah muda mendongak menatapi sang pria yang masih terdiam, "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pria berambut hitam dengan nama Sasuke itu menatapnya, "Hn?"

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengusap milik lelaki itu. "Ayahku galak, kautahu. Apa kau yakin bisa melawannya?"

Sang lelaki membalas dengan senyuman tipis—tipis sekali. "Sekalipun dia galak, atau seorang pembunuh penghisap darah, semua akan kulawan," ia mengusap lembut rambut merah muda milik wanita itu, "... untuk memilikimu."

Sang wanita tertawa pelan, "Dasar... kalau begitu, semoga berhasil!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Hanya saja, mereka tak tahu apa yang akan benar-benar mereka hadapi esok hari.

.

.

.

Hati milik lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Sebentar lagi, ia akan berhadapan dengan sang 'calon' ayah mertua. Seseorang yang konon sangat galak dan mengerikan, bahkan sang anak kandung sendiri pun membenarkan.

Tapi, Sasuke sudah berjanji, bahwa ia akan tetap berani menghadapinya. Demi memiliki gadis pujaan yang sudah ia kagumi dari dulu.

Sasuke yang kini berpakaian rapi dengan jas hitam itu membenarkan letak dasi di lehernya. Ia menatap dengan penuh percaya diri pintu berkayu yang ada di depannya. Sasuke menggenggam kenop pintu dengan tangannya. Ia menghirup lalu mengeluarkan napas. Mencoba menambah keberanian.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Dan mata hitam Sasuke mampu menangkap dengan jelas, sang gadis pujaannya—Sakura, sedang duduk menyila dan disampingnya terdapat seorang lelaki agak tua berambut merah muda pudar yang sedang memandanginya tajam. Ayahnya. Lelaki mengerikan itu pasti ayahnya.

"Duduk." Lelaki itu memberi perintah hanya dengan gerakan mata. Sasuke pun menurut, ia duduk bersila di depan sang sosok mengerikan tadi. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan turut serta duduk di samping kirinya.

"Aku Haruno Kizashi. Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke menjawab sambil tetap mencoba bersikap tenang, "Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Sasuke langsung membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Kizashi hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik, dari atas sampai bawah. "Apa tujuanmu kesini?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Sekarang baru dimulai, tanya-jawab antara dia dan calon ayahnya. Sasuke menjawab, "Saya ingin meminang anak anda, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menarik rok merah muda polos yang ia pakai. Mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Ia ingin membantu Sasuke, tapi ia tahu tak akan bisa menang melawan ayahnya.

"Memangnya kau punya apa hingga berani meminang anakku?" tanya Kizashi. Nadanya mulai meninggi. Ditatapnya mata hitam milik Sasuke dengan tajam. Yang ditatap pun hanya bisa diam sambil mencoba terus bersikap tenang.

Sebenarnya tidak begitu. Tubuh Sasuke sudah penuh dengan keringat saking gugupnya. Ia tak tahan berlama-lama memandangi mata hijau milik orang itu. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa menghindarinya. Ia menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan tegas ia berkata, "Saya punya hati dan cinta, pastinya."

Tak disadari oleh Sasuke, hati Sakura kini berdendang kala mendengar pengakuannya. Jika bisa, Sakura ingin berteriak dan lompat dari gedung lantai 3 sekarang.

Kizashi mendecih, "Cih, semua itu tak ada artinya jika kau tak punya harta. Aku tak mau menikahkan putriku dengan lelaki miskin sepertimu."

Hati Sasuke tertohok untuk pertama kalinya. Dipanggil 'miskin' oleh calon ayahnya, membuat hatinya terluka bagai tertusuk paku-paku tajam. Ia hanya menunduk, tak berkata apa-apa. Mau membantah pun lidahnya sudah kelu.

Kizashi meneguk teh di depannya, "Tapi, bukankah kau keturunan Uchiha? Kudengar mereka kaya."

Dada Sasuke menjadi sesak. Ia kembali teringat peristiwa itu; peristiwa yang membuat klan Uchiha menjadi tak lagi dihargai kalangan masyarakat. Sasuke menjawab sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Kizashi tajam. "Ya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, mereka tidak ada. Mereka semua dibunuh oleh kakakku, Itachi Uc—"

Ucapan Sasuke berhenti saat ia menyadari Sakura mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "Sasuke- _kun..._ " Sakura merendahkan suaranya, "… ini settingnya _AU_ … "

Sasuke melongo.

Sakura kembali ke posisinya. Sementara, Sasuke baru teringat bahwa ia sedang berada di dunia alternatif. Yang artinya, tak ada perang atau pertumpahan darah. Dan Sasuke sukses menghasilkan satu guyonan yang benar-benar renyah.

Kizashi mengkerut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Kizashi, berdeham untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maksud saya, dulu keluarga saya adalah salah satu keluarga yang terkenal dalam bidang politik. Suatu kali, kami pernah ditipu dan dituduh melakukan korupsi. Walaupun kami tak melakukannya, tapi banyak bukti-bukti 'palsu' yang semakin menguatkan dugaan bahwa kamilah yang melakukannya. Dan fatalnya, semua warga desa percaya. Mereka tak lagi mempercayai kami. Uang kami habis karena digunakan sebagai dana kampanye. Kami pun menjadi miskin seperti sekarang ini."

"Oh. Jadi, kau yang miskin ini akan bekerja menjadi apa untuk menafkahi anakku?" Kizashi kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang melenceng dari apa yang Sasuke jelaskan tadi.

Kesabaran adalah apa yang paling dibutuhkan Sasuke sekarang untuk menghadapi lelaki tua menyebalkan ini. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Saya ingin dan berjanji akan menjadi guru bagi anak-anak jalanan. Karena selain berjasa, saya juga ingin mengajarkan mereka tentang indahnya dunia ini yang jauh lebih daripada yang mereka bayangkan. Walaupun bayarannya mungkin tidak mampu mencukupi kebutuhan kami, tapi saya masih bisa bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang pengusaha. Dan saya harap, Sakura juga mampu menerima keputusan saya ini."

Sakura yang berada disampingnya, tersenyum sambil menyeka air di pelupuk matanya. Tak ia sangka, ia telah memilih lelaki yang tepat. Lelaki yang mampu menuntunnya menjadi seorang yang kuat lagi baik hatinya.

Kizashi terdiam, sambil menatap mata Sasuke. Mencari kejujuran dari mata hitamnya. Kizashi tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari tempat ia duduk tadi. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Aku... "

Napas Sasuke dan Sakura tertahan. Menanti kelanjutan kata-kata milik lelaki tua ini.

"… tak akan mengizinkan Sakura tinggal di luar kota atau jauh dariku. Aku ingin kalian tinggal disini, sehingga aku bisa memantaumu, dan aku ingin melihat bagaimana caranya kau menepati janjimu."

Melongo.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata mendengar ucapan lelaki itu barusan. Mereka tak salah dengar, 'kan? Itu artinya Kizashi merestui mereka, 'kan?

Mereka menggenggam tangan masing-masing sambil tersenyum bahagia. Tatapan yang menyiratkan 'kita berhasil melakukannya'.

"Hei, jangan bermesraan di depanku. Ayo ikut aku," ujar Kizashi yang gondok melihat kedua orang itu. Sakura bertanya heran, "Ikut kemana?"

Kizashi mendengus kesal, "Tentu saja menentukan hari pernikahan kalian, bodoh!"

.

 ** _Tamat_**

.

 _A/N: Wasyem apaan nih!? Gitu doang? Garing banget! /pancalleptop_

 _Hahaha... akhirnya jadi juga fic pertama saya. Aih, jadi malu. Maaf kalo kek gini, fic pertama sih T.T_

 _Btw, saya ngawur lho buat acara pinang-meminang itu. Dan lagi, fic ini campur-campur banget! Endingnya langsung nentu'in tanggal pernikahan lagi! muahahaha!_


End file.
